Une journée comme les autres
by Ylith
Summary: [ONESHOT] Bon réveil, mauvaise journée, bonne soirée pour Lin et Manji. Engueulades et câlins  et résumé pourri   M pourquelques mots de Manji qui d'autre! xD


Alors tout est parti d'une image que j'avais dans la tête:Manji qui tien une lin endormie dans ses bras et qui lui dit "Salut ma belle." oui c'est assez précis:) De là, les choses se sont enchainées et...

gnihihi! j'adore cette histoire! et je trouve que ce couple est leplus sexy des mangas que j'ai pu lire!

PS: pour moi,Lin est adulte même dans lemanga (j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle a 16 ans). mais bon, comme c'est le cas, je préviens

**

* * *

**

**Une journée**** comme les autres**

Lin ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le soleil passait à peine à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Il devait être encore bien tôt…Elle se redressa doucement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Manji n'était pas là. Où avait-il bien pu passer à une heure aussi matinale ? Grognant, la jeune femme tendit la main pour attraper un verre d'eau quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Sans prendre garde à son compagnon qui entrait, Lin se servit à boire alors qu'il posait ses armes dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il vit s'asseoir derrière d'elle et passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Salut ma belle, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Bien dormi ?

-Ca va…Il y a un problème avec l'auberge ?

-Non, juste ma ronde habituelle.

Rassurée, Lin se laissa aller contre le torse accueillant. Elle écoutait son souffle profond, calme, l'air chaud passer dans ses cheveux, et cela l'apaisait. Non, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Une nuit exécrable même. Elle avait eu trop chaud, puis froid, puis de nouveau chaud…pas moyen de dormir correctement. Et le pire, était de voir Manji ronfler comme un bienheureux. Comme elle l'enviait et le maudissait dans ces moments là !

Elle sentit alors les lèvres du guerrier se poser dans son cou, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien être alors que les grandes mains caressaient doucement ses cuisses. Mais quand elles commencèrent à se glisser sous le tissu, Lin les arrêta net.

-Non Manji, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Lin…commença-t-il en déposant de nouveaux baisers dans son cou.

-J'ai dis non, répéta-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et se retourner face à lui, décidée. Poussant un grognement, il se laissa tomber à la renverse, les mains sous la tête, jambes croisés.

-Tu vas me tuer femme, lâcha-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Pas ce matin, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

-Ni celui d'hier, ni celui d'avant, ni celui de trois jours…rappela-t-il en lui lançant un regard légèrement blessé. C'est à croire que tu es encore vierge ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas…J'en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la timidité, lâcha-t-elle, piquée. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

-Et bien moi si, fit-il en se redressant vivement.

Lin fronça un sourcil. Elle savait que jamais Manji ne lui ferait du mal, même si parfois il se montrait quelque peu brutal dans ses étreintes. La seule fois où il l'avait forcée, c'était sous le coup de la jalousie et de la colère. Mais elle ne lui en avait pas tenu longtemps rigueur. Il était tellement misérable ensuite qu'elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait quitté sans protester si elle le lui avait demandé. Il s'était excusé pour cela, de nombreuses fois. De son côté, Lin s'était juré de ne plus les remettre dans ce genre de situations. Elle avait cru que son cœur était définitivement brisé cette nuit là.

-Un homme en a besoin, lâcha-t-il. Autant que de manger ou de pisser.

-Charmant, répondit-elle sèchement alors qu'il se grattait la tête, finalement pas très fier de son image.

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, ronchonna-t-il.

-Oui j'ai parfaitement compris, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant sa besace. Tiens.

Elle lui lança trois qui atterrirent mollement sur le futon. L'œil de Manji se posa sur l'argent puis se releva vers Lin. Il luisait d'un éclat mauvais.

-C'est quoi ça, gamine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-De quoi te payer une fille, fit-elle en s'efforçant de soutenir fermement ce regard perçant. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Le poing de Manji frappa violemment le sol, la faisant sursauter. Elle savait. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais…Elle avait besoin de savoir, d'être rassurée. Et quand elle le vit se lever, elle crut que son cœur allait se déchirer.

-Parfait, gronda-t-il en ramassant les pièces. Je vais dépenser ce fric et enfin me taper une **vraie** femme.

-C'est ça ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il prenait ses armes et passait la porte. Elles auront toujours les cuisses ouvertes, elles !

La porte se referma et Lin se laissa retomber sur le futon, soudain en larmes. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle gâche tout ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle comptait spécialement pour lui si elle le poussait dans les bras d'une autre ? Alors qu'il ne demandait rien !

-Idiote ! sanglota-t-elle en tapant du poing sur le sol.

Et idiot de Manji ! Ne pouvait-il pas refuser l'argent ?! Non…Elle savait bien que la faute lui revenait entièrement. Par fierté, jamais il n'aurait refusé. Cela ne le gênait pas qu'elle lui tienne tête et qu'elle le provoque…Jusqu'à un certain point. Et elle avait grandement franchi la ligne ce matin là.

Elle n'eut même pas envie de sortir durant cette journée. Le temps était lourd et les orages viendraient surement pendant la nuit. Allongée, Lin regardait d'un œil morne les insectes passer devant la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait pleuré tout son saoul et n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

Peu après que le soleil se couche, elle entendit une démarche lourde dans le couloir et la reconnut aussitôt. Ce fut donc sans surprise que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Une forte odeur d'alcool mélangée à celle du tabac envahit la pièce alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté d'elle. Lin ne bougea pas, lui tournant le dos. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Même si elle était fautive, l'idée que des femmes aient pu le toucher et qu'il ait pu prendre du plaisir avec d'autres qu'elle dans la journée la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle le sentit s'allonger puis le silence s'installa. Seuls les bruits de la ville résonnaient dans la petite chambre, tout comme le tonnerre au loin.

-Tu as mangé ? demanda-t-il soudain, à voix basse.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit qu'il se redressait pour essayer de voir son visage dans le noir mais elle ne bougea pas. Il n'avait qu'à s'inquiéter un peu…Elle avait passé la journée à se torturer l'esprit et à se morfondre.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé ? reprit-il.

Et devant son silence, il posa la main sur son bras, légèrement irrité :

-Lin, je te parle.

-Parce que je n'avais pas faim ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement, le faisant sursauter. Parce que l'idée de savoir que tu t'amusais là bas avec ces…ces…femmes me donnait la nausée ! Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien mangé, idiot !

-Hey oh ! répliqua-t-il sur le ton, les sourcils froncés. Qui c'est qui m'a envoyé là-bas ?! Je n'avais rien demandé moi !

-Mais tu étais bien content quand même ! continua-t-elle, la voix soudain cassée. Avec ces **vraies** femmes !

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules se soulevant à chaque sanglot. Manji se passa la main sur le visage, l'air las, et poussa un soupir.

-Arrête de pleurer…

-Je ne te suffis pas, je le sais, souffla-t-elle entre ses larmes. Mais…je suis désolée…je suis trop jalouse…Pardon Manji…je suis insupportable…

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, choquée par ses derniers mots, et rencontra son sourire.

-Lin…commença-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je gâcherai de l'argent dans ces putes blafardes alors que je peux me payer le meilleur saké de la ville ? Tu me connais mal.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis se pencha légèrement en avant pour renifler son odeur. Mélange corsé de sueur, d'alcool et de tabac. Mais pas de parfum. Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Manji alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues, en reniflant pitoyablement.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dans ce cas ? lui rapprocha-t-elle sans le regarder, légèrement honteuse. Je me suis rongée les sangs toute la journée…

-Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de réfléchir, fit-il en lui tapotant le front du bout du doigt.

Et puis, il prit doucement visage en coupe de ses deux mains, caressant avec tendresse les joues encore mouillées.

-Je n'ai besoin que de toi femme, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle le scrutait de ses yeux rougis. Crois-le.

Lin le dévisagea encore un instant, puis lui sourit. Il se pencha alors doucement pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Soulagée, elle se rapprocha de lui pour passer les bras autour de son cou et renforcer leur étreinte. Elle laissa ses mains se promener dans les cheveux noirs avant de les balader dans le grand dos musclé. Mais quand elle les ramena sur le torse balafré pour continuer les caresses, Manji s'écarta d'elle.

-Pas maintenant…souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, la colère lui remontant au nez. Essayait-il de se venger ? Ce fut alors qu'elle le vit porter la main à son front et elle éclata de rire.

-Pas si fort, gémit-il en s'allongeant. Quel tord boyau…

-Ca t'apprendra à boire pendant que je me morfonds, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Manji poussa un grognement puis se tourna sur le côté, vers elle. Avec un sourire, Lin se blottit dos à lui avec un petit soupir de bien être. Elle sentit alors les bras puissants l'entourer et une grande main, chaude et protectrice, se poser sur son ventre rond.

**_FIN_**

* * *

MOUHAHAHA! J'imagine la tête de certains!! hihihi! oui oui moi aussi, j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer mais j'avais envie de l'écrire! du coup, si vous relisez la fic, elle prend une autre tête! niahaha...

enfin, bon, voila! comme j'adore ce manga, j'ai une autre sur le feu! à bientôt les lapinou !


End file.
